


Face Your Demons

by SoftNocturne



Series: Demons [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rival Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Quatre Raberba Winner is forced into a situation he never wanted to revisit. However, the further he's made to go, the more he releases he needs to face his demons and fight back. Continuation of Haven't Got Time for the Pain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since a lot of people wanted a continuation from Haven't Got Time for the Pain I decided to start this...really dark af fic. I do apologize for the bastardization of some characters and a death that will occur. If this kind of dark style isn't for you, or you get easily triggered you might want to turn back. 
> 
> Thanks for the support though and ah hope you enjoy this fucked up fanfic >>;.

A knock sounded in the middle of the night, causing Aqua eyes to open groggily. Getting up slowly Quatre Raberba Winner rubbed his eyes, forcing the sleep from them. A yawn escaped his lips a she stretched, grabbing his robe on a chair nearby and heading to the door. 

Knock! Knock! 

“I’m coming!” He shouted, feeling irritated and wondering who the hell was knocking so late? It was already 1 am and he was not a happy camper about woken up so early. 

Going to the door he unlocked the locks, opening the door before his eyes widened. Taking multiple steps back he then shook off his shock, anger quickly replacing it. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? How dare you, of all people come to my home!” He snarled angrily, finally awake, but beyond pissed at the intruder. 

Stepping inside, their braid swishing with ease was none other than Duo Maxwell. The one who caused all the pain to begin with. Quatre had to admit he was surprised by Trowa coming to ask him for help, but Duo? He did not think he would ever see the braided man again. Clenching his fists that were trembling with fury, he tried not to get too riled up, but he really didn’t want to hear what Duo had to say. 

Gazing at him blue eyes Duo shut the door and moved closer, like a predator stalking his pray. Quatre took more steps back, regretting letting the heartbreaker into his home. This went on for a while until Quatre was backed against the wall, his heart beating wildly with fear and anger as Duo came up to him. Their faces mere inches apart. 

“What do you want you bastard?” Quatre seethed. 

Duo slammed his hands against the wall, caging Quatre. “You know why I am here. We need you help and you are going to give it. I understand you being pissed at me, never forgiving me for what I had done, but I will NOT let the others suffer for something that wasn’t their fault!”

Glaring at Duo, Quatre would not be bossed around by someone who was the cause of everything! Who took everything that mattered to him and then left him to rot! Shoving Duo as hard as he could he caused the braided man to stumble back, but he didn’t looked shocked or bothered, instead, Duo smirked. 

“Good to see the rich life hasn’t softened you up.” Duo sneered. 

Quatre frowned, clenching his fists once more. “Get out Duo. Get out before I do something I won’t regret.” 

Duo shook his head. “Not until you agree to help. You know deep down you hate me and only me. I know you still love Trowa and the others.” 

Finally having enough, Quatre went up to Duo and slapped him across the face, as hard as he could. Duo didn’t flinch. The masochist. 

“I don’t have time for your bullshit. Unlike the rest of you I have a job to do. Multiple in fact. They made their choice when they sided with you. You all can rot and die for all I care.” 

Duo grabbed Quatre’s arm, holding him tight, but Quatre didn’t squirm or try to fight back, deciding to stare Duo down instead. 

“I didn’t want to have to do this Quatre, but you give me no choice.” With a quick movement Quatre felt something hit him, he stared wide-eyed at Duo before falling to the ground, the last thing he remembered seeing were the blue eyes of one of his demons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm so I should warn you that the next chapter will be really dark and full of triggering aspects. I will be more detailed in the next chapter but just thought I should warn you ahead of time. Also, I will probably be uploading a lot of fluffy one shots to balance out this fucked up darkness t-t. So erm sorry?

Quatre woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to place his hand upon his head but found he couldn’t move. Opening his eyes even more he realized he was in a dark room. Trying to squirm he felt the ropes keeping him in place. Damn it. What the hell happened? The last thing he remembered was talking to Duo. DUO! Growling angrily he tried to look around the darkness, frowning. 

“DUO! I know you are here! Where here is…LET ME GO!” 

A raspy voice with static sounded. “Not until you agree to help the others.” 

“You are willing to kidnap me just to have me help you monsters?!” 

“Monster.” 

“What?” 

“It was my fault Quatre, not theirs. I am the monster. Not them.” 

Quatre growled angrily. “They didn’t say no now did they? They are just as involved as you are.” 

A sigh sounded, and Quatre frowned even more than he realized he could. “Please, Quatre, we need your help. I wouldn’t go this far if it wasn’t true.” 

“I don’t care if you need me help. Ask someone else. Ask Zechs, Noin, Lady Une. I don’t care. Hell, what about Relena? She’s handled Dorothy’s psychotic episodes before.” 

There was a pause. 

“Relena…can’t help.” 

“What do you mean she can’t help?” 

“She’s in a coma. It seems that Dorothy attacked her first.” 

“Attacked…her…first?” 

A pause. A long pause that Quatre did not appreciate. 

“Who else is hurt Duo?!” 

“Trowa. That’s why we need your help. To get him back.” 

“Get him back?” 

“Dorothy is holding him hostage and unless we meet her demands, well…” Duo’s voices drifted off. 

Quatre frowned. He felt conflicted. One side of him wanted to just let them all rot. But the other…the one that still loved Trowa didn’t want to see his friend. Dorothy had lost it after the war, even though everyone thought she was getting better over time. However, her psychotic break downs kept occurring and now she’s snapped. Wanting to start a new war all over again. 

However, Trowa being captured sent an old feeling he thought died inside. However, he shook his head and glared at Duo. “I am sorry Duo. This is all of your problems. You deal with it. I am done with you, I am done with Trowa. I am done with everything. The war, for me, is over. I have moved on.” 

Pause. A very uncomfortable pause. Then Duo’s voice eerily spoke once more. “Then, I am sorry for what is going to be done.” 

Quatre blinked. What did Duo mean by that?

Suddenly a TV screen flashed on. A news report was coming in from one of the many L4 news channels.

Reporter: “Today shocks the L4 colony. Quatre Raberba Winner has resigned from WEI. He has given his rights to one of his sisters next in line. It has been said he has gone off to live his dream and no other word has been received by him. Even his home has been sold and everything in it.” 

Quatre’s eyes widened. “THE HELL?!” He struggled against his chair. “DUO!” He yelled angrily. 

The TV screen went dark and Duo’s voice crackled on the intercom. “Do you understand how serious we are now Quatre?” 

“You would go that far…you would kidnap me? Destroy my hard work just to help you get someone I hate with every fiber of my being?!” His voice held distraught and he felt so weak, so pathetic. He couldn’t believe his whole life disappeared in one report. 

“If you had complied earlier we wouldn’t have had to resor to this. Even if we released you now you have nothing. No home, no job, no money.” 

Quatre hung his head in defeat. Duo was right. All the colonies and Earth knew this information. If it had been a few people, perhaps he could have fixed it. But with so many bearing witness to that news report? Clenching his teeth hard, Quatre felt anger, defeat, hatred storm inside his heart. 

“So, are you going to join us now?” Duo asked, his voice confident. 

Frowning even more than he has since the day he had been abandoned by his so called friends, Quatre spoke with a wicked smirk. “I refuse.” 

“Then, you give us no choice.” Duo spoke and the intercom went dead silent. Quatre stiffened as he waited for Duo to explain, but no other words came. Quatre looked around in the darkness, trying to determine if he could escape when the door swung open. 

“You should have said yes Quatre.” A soft voice he recognized as Heero’s spoke. Soft, but full of determination.


End file.
